


ill met by moonlight

by bitterbones



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Werewolves, but its similar, it isn't abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: “This may be frightening,” he said as he took a few distancing steps backwards, “But don’t be afraid. I couldn’t hurt you, even if I wanted to.”“...do you want to?” Rey was acutely aware of the knife where it lay uselessly on the thresh. It might not have left any lasting damage, but a six inch iron blade thrust between the eyes could certainly slow a man down, even a beast man. She didn’t reach for it. Kylo was faster than she, and were he to reach the weapon before her… God only knew what sort of hell would unfold.“No.” His rumbling voice dripped with sickening conviction, “Never.”“Show me.” She demanded again, now that he had put five odd feet of distance between them. “I want to see.”*Kylo comes to Rey under a full moon, intent upon making her his mate. Rey, despite her better judgement, finds herself unable to refuse.





	ill met by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written from [adamdrivers](http://adamdrivers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who prompted me with a werewolf AU, I hope you like it Aimee!!!
> 
> Title is taken from the name of Hircine's Daedric quest in Skyrim.

Rey huddled into a corner, swathed in a woolen blanket, daubed walls damp beneath her curled fingers. Rain pounded against the thatched roof in a steady, throbbing rhythm that nearly usurped the rattling slide of claws raking down her door. 

“Come out.” A voice, garbled and deep, demanded. She swore that she could hear his breathing. Rasping, like he had run to her threshold from some far off place. “Rey.” 

“G-go away!” Her voice trembled, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

The voice sighed, and the door creaked on its hinges, wood splintering as he took hold and _pressed_ against it.

Rey shivered, ducking her head into her knees, and despite her anticipation of it, she squeaked when the door gave in, flying off of its hinges and slamming into the far wall, raining splinters down as it fractured in two. 

She peered over the jut of her kneecap to behold where he stood in the arch of her doorway. The bulk of him was barely visible against the rushing black of the night, rain thundering down around him, dripping off of him as he stepped gingerly over the threshold. 

“Rey…” He drew nearer, and she could hear the rattle of his breath, the beat of his overlarge, inhuman heart where it thudded against his ribs. 

By the dim light that flickered in her low burning oil lamp she could make out the breadth of his bared chest, see where his sweat mingled with icy rainwater. The flame danced against yellowed iris and the slope of his brown cast a shadow over his long features.

In the black he had almost been human, but here, in the light, he was a monster. 

Rey groped for the cleaver she had tucked into her waistband. It was an ancient thing, rusted by time and still spotted with flaking chicken blood from countless slaughters.

He had told her that he would come, ominous and quiet in the pale orange light of the setting sun. She had thought she could fend him off, crosses carved into the doorframe, garlic and salt sprinkled around the perimeter of her meager homestead. 

It had all been for naught. Nothing could keep a wolf at bay. 

Somewhere behind the roiling thunderheads a full moon shone, singing in the sky a song that raised power from deep in Ben’s bones, drawing it out and twisting his body into the macabre shape of a blood starved beast. It poisoned his mind and twisted his lopsided boyish smile into one of hunger and fanged malice. 

When the moon glimmered full he was no longer Ben, he became Kylo Ren. His destiny, he had whispered, his inner beast was his truest self. He lusted and hungered and envied and violated every law that had ever been laid before them, laws of gods and men, and he did so with a twinkle in his eye and a spring in his paw padded step. 

But he hadn’t come to her on this night to slaughter her like his usual fare. He didn’t thirst for her blood and yearn to taste her viscera. Kylo Ren wanted the heat between her thighs, the depth of her womb and the press of her mouth. 

He had told her as much. Arms wound around her slim waist, interrupting her daily garden work to torment her. 

_Hot breath ghosted the shell of her ear. Corded arms clutched her tight to his body. The unnatural heat of him sent a paradoxical shiver up her spine and through her limbs, toes curling, fists clenching. His teeth glided against her earlobe, drifting down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, the nip of his incisors obstructed by the roughspun fabric of her work tunic._

_“I know you saw me,” he purred, “last month, when the moon was full.”_

_She shuddered to remember it. The strangled cries of a fallen heifer, bleating in the dark. She had rushed for her lamp, and tugged a cloak over her shoulders to ward against the cold. Knife clutched in a shaking hand she had edged across her tiny farmstead until she reached the border of Luke’s property. What she had seen there changed everything._

_Luke had warned her of the dangers that lurked in the night. She had ignored him, taken his words for nothing more than the deluded rantings of a withering old man. Rey should have listened._

_Where Ben’s broad palms— calloused from years of laboring over dirt and crop— clutched at her waist, she could feel the hungered shake of his body._

_“Let go.” The quaver of her voice belied her feigned fortitude. She feared this man, this Beast, the keratin claws that curled beneath his fingers, the curved canines that hid deep in his gums._

_“You know that I can’t do that, Rey.” Her name was honey on his tongue. The jut of his too-long nose passed fleetingly over the meat of her shoulder. He inhaled deeply of her scent and Rey whimpered, struggling feebly in his arms as his embrace tightened further._

_“Your scent…” he breathed, “You’re meant for me…_ we’re meant for each other.”

_“No—_

_“Yes.” He interjected. “I’ll come for you a week from tonight, when the moon is full. Then you’ll understand, you’ll see the power I hold. You’ll know how powerful we could be_ together.”

A week had gone and under cover of night Ben had come. And now, somehow, her blanket was cast aside and Kylo knelt before her, prying the cleaver from her shaking hand. 

“This would have done nothing, little one.” He chided gently as he examined the weapon. To demonstrate he pricked the tip of his middle finger with it, a bead of bright red blood gathered and he swiped it away with his thumb, leaving the narrow split in his skin open to scrutiny. Rey watched wide eyed as it began to steam. Faded white tendrils twisted into the air and the rendered flesh hissed under her gaze, the split skin quivered then fused, leaving naught but a raised white line where just moments previous Kylo Ren had bled. 

“Now if the blade had been silver…” He dropped the cleaver and returned his full attention to Rey. “Come with me.” 

Rey’s fist tightened around nothing, squeezing rhythmically where the cleaver had been. Defenseless, she cringed away from where he had extended a hand between them. The same hand that he had cut. 

“Stay away.” She begged, voice high and strained, eyes bleary with tears, “ _Please, Ben._ ” 

“There is no Ben.” He snarled, sudden and violent, “Ben is dead. There is only Kylo Ren now. Ben was weak and foolish and I killed him so that I might fulfill my purpose.” 

Fear giving way to foolhardy brashness Rey shot back in spitfire reply; “And you would kill Rey too then, right? You would kill me and me make into someone else? _Something_ else?”

Then she was on her feet, finding her strength all at once, seemingly from nowhere. Rey rose onto shaking legs and stood toe to toe with the beast, fiery eyed, teeth bared, “You’ll have to kill me before I let you turn me into the likes of you, demon.” 

“No…” He sputtered, and in his haste to regain control he became far less intimidating. He raked an overlarge hand through his rain slicked hair. “You aren’t like I was. You’ve never been weak. That’s why you’re such an excellent choice for this, why you belong with me. You’re strong, Rey. Spirited. I had to break and bend for the beast… but you… for you it would be like coming home.” 

_Like coming home._

Rey had never had a home before, not really. And strong… he had called her strong. Had anyone ever called her strong?

“...strong?” 

“Stronger than anyone I know.” He offered, “An orphan and indentured servant who bought her own freedom and haggled for her own farmstead. You work the earth until your hands bleed and callous and then you work some more. In the summer you swelter and in the winter you freeze, but you suffer it all with a smile. I watched you, I watched it all unfold, and I knew that someday, somehow we would be together. Then I was given my gift,” he flexed his hand between them, flashing a set of jet black claws, “And everything fell into place.”

Rey pondered his words, watching his hand skeptically as she weighed the meaning and truthfulness of his tale. He spoke of strength and power, but she had yet to see the full extent of it. That night in the field the beast she had seen tearing into that squalling heifer was not the one that stood before her now. This Kylo was still half a man, humanity clinging to him by a thread. Rey wanted to see it. Rey wanted to know the beast with not a shred of man to contain it from her. 

“Show me.” She whispered, finally. 

He leveled her a warning look, considering the sincerity of her request and weighing the possibilities before him. Ultimately he seemed to decide that it was alright, that she wouldn’t try to run from him. 

“This may be frightening,” he said as he took a few distancing steps backwards, “But don’t be afraid. I couldn’t hurt you, even if I wanted to.” 

“...do you want to?” Rey was acutely aware of the knife where it lay uselessly on the thresh. It might not have left any lasting damage, but a six inch iron blade thrust between the eyes could certainly slow a man down, even a beast man. She didn’t reach for it. Kylo was faster than she, and were he to reach the weapon before her… God only knew what sort of hell would unfold. 

“No.” His rumbling voice dripped with sickening conviction, “ _Never._ ”

“Show me.” She demanded again, now that he had put five feet of distance between them. “I want to see.” 

His face, cast in dancing shadow, gave no inkling as to what he thought of her sudden change of heart, he only bowed his head, snarled, and gave himself over the the wolf that lurked within. He gave a deep, breathless heave as he doubled over, crumpling to the floor. He barely managed to keep himself on his hands and knees as her hut was filled with the sickening cacophony of breaking bone and tearing flesh. 

She watched as his body bent and warped. His shoulders jerked and he lurched forward onto his hands as they hunched and widened. Those same hands fisted at the thresh in agony and then stretched violently as full, curled claws burst forth from his skin. Kylo howled and snarled and threw his head back, nose and jaw elongating, dull human teeth twisting into long, curved canines meant for ripping and killing. His ears drew upwards into points and his eyes widened and deepened; yellow and set back into his lupine skull. 

Then, all at once, it stopped. 

Slowly at first, shakily, he rose back to his feet which were now wide and long toed, necessary to support and distribute the weight of his massive body. He raised his head and his golden gaze held her in place as she drew near once more. 

“Do you see?” He asked, voice unrecognizable, deep, garbled and inhuman, “Do you understand the power I possess?”

A long, clawed finger ghosted along the curve of her cheekbone and Rey shuddered under his touch. 

Yes. She understood. What she had just witnessed was the epitome of predation being born into her tiny kitchen. All silken, dark fur and lean, hard muscle. She wanted to touch him. He seemed to understand without her saying anything, and leaned forward, offering his snout and head. 

With shaking fingers she traced a line up his muzzle, over the dip between his eyes, and when she reached his forehead she let her whole hand feel along the fur between his ears; soft as silk and black as night. He rumbled under her touch, and she gasped as her skin came alive at the feel of him. She tingled and burned yet couldn’t seem to pull her hand away; she felt down his neck, over his collarbone and onto his broad chest; Kylo hummed and Rey gaped. 

Then he was moving, shifting away from her, leaving her so dumbfounded at his speed and agility that she hadn’t the time to react when he swept her off of her feet. 

“With me.” He croaked, and then they were out in the open air; rain soaking through her ratty gown and into her smallclothes. “Hold on.” He shifted her, maneuvering her from his chest to his back where she wrapped her arms tightly around the muscular column of his neck. Beneath her fingertips his muscles leapt and danced, and she could feel the desperate thunder of his heart, beating more quickly than the rain that pounded around them. 

He leapt into a sprint; his gate was awkward, half bipedal and half animal, his great torso providing immense momentum on each forward leap. Rey whimpered and buried her face in to fur of his neck as they passed from field into forest, trees rushing by, inky pillars in the black of night. 

Under the canopy of the trees the rain was less severe, but she was acutely aware of the wind; it chilled her to drenched core, and her teeth chattered where she hid against his body. But he was so _warm_ , a furnace under her fingertips, she tightened her hold on him and shuddered. 

“Almost there, little one.” He shouted against the raging storm. Rey had no want in that moment but to reach whatever shelter he was taking her to; whatever might happen there hardly mattered so long as she was warm and dry. 

Then the rain stopped and the air she breathed was stale but warm. Kylo shifted her into his arms and then deposited her onto what felt like a pile of old furs that smelled vaguely of mildew. 

He left her there while he fumbled in the dark, until a burst of light half blinded her. She shielded her eyes from it and blinked as they adjusted to the sudden change. 

“You… You keep a torch and furs here?” She was at a loss. What did one say to their lycanthrope kidnapper once they reached his lair?

“For you.” He offered, loping nearer. In the bright light cast by the torch she was able to view him unhindered. He was a sight to behold there, on the floor, resting on all fours, soaked through with rainwater, waiting patiently for her to react to his forest home. 

“For me?” 

He nodded excitedly and his lupine face split into what must’ve been a grin; only it was all pointed yellow teeth and curling tongue. Rey cringed away. 

She glanced around the cave. It was a single room, adorned around the edges with some natural decoration— stalactites and stalagmites— as well as a variety of old, deteriorating, mad-made things. She sat on a pile of old furs, and under that Kylo had placed an antique rug, spun with a hundred intricate patterns, all fading with age. On the walls he had hung various, mismatched tapestries and paintings; all of them depicted some variety of landscape. In a far corner he had placed two velveteen chairs, both threadbare and littered with holes, along with a stack of books to make up a sort of reading nook. 

That there was no bed she found odd, until she realized, after a moment of ponderance, that she was _in_ the bed; the pile of furs. It wasn’t mildew or dust she had smelled on them, it was werewolf. 

“Do you like it?” He asked eagerly, shifting back into his half human form. The reverse transformation wasn’t nearly as violent as the initial. It was a simple, smooth transition. Fur and ear shrunk away, along with the rest of the excessive bulk, leaving a semi ordinary man behind. Though his eyes were still citrine and his body overlarge. “I found all of these things for you.” 

The smile would almost have been cute, if his teeth weren’t still so long.

_All for her?_

“Why?” She breathed, overwhelmed and dizzy from the rapidly unfolding events of the night.

He huffed and scowled, reaching upward to let the torch rest in a wall sconce, “You haven’t figured it out yet? I thought I’d made it clear, Rey. Multiple times.”

She sucked in sharp breath, “You’re going to keep me here.”

 _Not if you don’t want to stay_ , she wanted him to say, like the beasts in the fairy tales. But he only looked at her. Something sad flickered behind his yellow eyes and she knew that she was right, “You can’t. I’ll scream and cry. I’ll run for help and then they’ll all know about you. They’ll come for you with pitchforks and torches and skin you alive, hang your pelt over the church door.”

He snorted and drifted closer, until she could feel his weight on the furs and smell the earthy scent of him, “That’s quite the tale you’ve spun, but it’ll never happen. You can’t get away, you won’t want to.”

“I want to.”

He kissed her. Lunging for her, he caught her face his a calloused, clawed hand and dragged her lips to his. Kylo was intoxicating, so entrancing were the taste and smell of him that she nearly gave in; nearly melted into his chest and let him have her. _Nearly._

_No._

Rey thrust the heels of her hands into his broad bare chest in an attempt to push him away, but it only served to separate his lips from her own with a wet _smack_. His breath was warm on her face and she squirmed in his arms, solid as stone, unyielding against her body his hold only seemed to tighten. 

“ _Ben_.” She hissed, wriggling in his embrace. 

“Kylo.” He replied, infuriatingly taciturn, nuzzling into the meat of her shoulder, “Stop fighting it. I know you felt it, I feel it too, little one. We belong together.” 

Rey had felt… _something_ when she touched him, when she had watched him rise up before her as a beast, but what that something might have been was still very much in question. 

But the touch of his full lips to her skin was disgustingly pleasant, and she couldn't muster the will to shove him away again as he worked his way along the column of her throat, stopping to nip at her jaw. 

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered, “Tell me that you don’t want me and I’ll let you go.” 

Lies, she knew. He was testing her, because he knew that she wanted him, that something had possessed her when they touched and still held fast to her; weakening her knees, slickening her palms at the nearness of him. If she told him to stop he still wouldn’t let her leave. Ultimately it was a moot issue; she wouldn’t tell him to stop, she didn’t want him to. 

_Just once_ , she told herself, _just one time_. 

Rey caught his face between her hands and drew him up and into a scathing kiss. He hummed and returned it enthusiastically, pressing her back into the furs as he positioned his body over her. It was sloppy, all teeth and spit, but she hardly cared, not when he was so solid and warm above her, not when he made her blood sing in her veins and raised such a pleasant, unfamiliar heat between her thighs.

A sharpened canine caught on her lip and she whimpered into his mouth, tasting blood. With a hasty apology he broke away and shifted backward, hoisting Rey upward into a sitting position, straddling his waist. Between them she could feel where his erection strained against her, she shuddered. 

“Come back,” she whined, groping needily at his shoulders. In the back of her lust addled mind she was aware of how odd that was, for her to beg when only moments before she had resisted him with every ounce of her will. 

He ignored her, hands caressing down her sides to take gentle hold of her hips, he gazed at her for a moment, eyes full of reverence, awe at her presence, at her willingness to take him and all that he was. Kylo leaned forward just enough to press his full lips to her chin, and then he pulled away again, hands drifting further. Down her thighs and to the hem of her night shift, he thumbed the edge of the fabric thoughtfully. 

“Don’t tear it,” Rey murmured, recognizing the mischievous look in his eyes for what it was. She had known Ben once, when he was a boy, destructive and unpredictable as any teenage male.

He huffed but relented, instead wrapping his large hands in the fabric and lifting it up. Rey hummed and lifted her arms in compliance, shivering as cool, damp night air rushed over her bared skin. Naked from the waist up, Kylo stilled for a moment to drink her in. 

Rey was lean and slight with small breasts and a muscular torso; some women might have been embarrassed by the lack of curves and fat, but Rey took pride in her litheness; she had earned these muscles through years of hard labor, she felt no shame. She bit her lip coquettishly and puffed her chest, imploring him to _touch her_. 

He did, hesitant at first, then with more enthusiasm, fingers trailing along the line of her ribs until he reached her breasts, then he cupped them, leaned forward and drew her into another kiss. This time it was slow, measured and pleasant. The taste of him was spice and earth and she moaned into his mouth, gliding her hands over his bare shoulders then up to tangle into his hair, silk between her fingers. 

Kylo growled deep in his chest and shifted them, flipping them over so that Rey lay exposed on her back while he hovered over her, gaze roaming appreciatively. Something animal flashed behind his eyes and she felt suddenly bashful, raising her hands to cover herself. 

“No.” He snapped, catching both of her wrists in a single hand, “No hiding.”

She swallowed hard and lowered her hands to grip the furs at her sides, leaving herself at Kylo’s mercy. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, then peppered his way down her throat, stopping briefly to worry at the delicate skin there before running his tongue through the valley between her breasts, kneading one in his palm. 

“You’re tiny.” He mused, kissing down her stomach, hands falling away from her breasts to squeeze her waist. 

She opened her mouth to argue, _she was actually tall for a woman_ , when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her smallclothes and yanked them down her thighs. Due to her prone position, they caught when they reached her knee. Kylo growled his irritation and tore them off of her. The resounding _rip_ emitted by the garment made Rey cringe. They hadn’t been worth much, and she wasn’t certain as to their age— they were certainly old— but still, they had been hers, and Rey owned so few things. 

“Why would you— _Oh_!” He dove in on her, lips and tongue meeting the slick, virgin flesh of her cunt and opening her wide. Rey gasped and bucked her hips into his face, writhing at the sudden, unfamiliar, and astoundingly pleasant sensation. He hummed against her and circled two wide tipped fingers at the top of her, stimulating something she hadn’t realized was there. 

“I—” She couldn’t bring herself to articulate a complete thought, only mewl into the dank air of the cave and reciprocate his movements to the best of her ability. She felt weak kneed as he licked a hot stripe up her center, and dizzy when he pressed an entire finger into her. 

Rey knew how men and women fit together, or she thought she had, but no one had ever told her about _this_. That it might be a sin to let him taste her with his mouth never crossed her mind; the moment was too hot, she could focus on nothing but the fire in her belly and the beast between her thighs. 

Then it wasn’t enough, one finger and his tongue would never satisfy this carnal need, something deep within her demanded _more_. Kylo seemed to understand when her fingers rose up from the furs to tug needily at his hair. He broke away from her, removing his fingers, and she whimpered at the loss of him. His yellow eyes were wide and hungry; the beast taking control as he rose up and over her body, face still wet with her. 

“Are you ready, little one?” He asked, voice straining with barely contained, desperate need. 

Rey nodded, swallowing hard as Kylo unlaced his dirtied, torn breeches and shucked them off. Beneath them he was bare, having foregone smalls. For the first time in her life Rey was face to face with a naked male, and he was hardly the usual specimen. His beast was peeking through again, in the swell of his muscles and the curl of his claws. His expression was intense as he waited for her reaction and ultimate approval. 

Finally her eyes dropped to his crotch to behold his cock; it was swollen and thick, but atypical in the way a tumescence seemed to swell slightly at its base. And it’s size… she had nothing substantial to compare it to, but it looked… _large_. 

At her apparent shock he preened, offering a toothy grin when she finally broke her gaze from it and looked to is face. 

“Okay?” He asked, bowing over her, “It might hurt at first, but I’ll take care of you. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours when this is done.”

Before, those words might have scared her, but in that moment all of her previous reservations fell away into dust. Rey wanted him, and this, and everything he had to offer; the beast and his cock where it throbbed between his thighs. 

Rey nodded her assent 

He ducked his head into the crook of her neck and reached between their bodies, aligning them, then, with no pretense, he pressed home, slow at first, and when she gasped in pain, more quickly. 

The stretch hurt momentarily, but it quickly eased into an odd sensation of fullness. He breathed heavy and even above her as she adjusted; she could feel his struggle to control himself in the hard line of his shoulders, the way his breath would falter when she shifted her hips to accommodate more of him. 

Finally, after a long moment of wincing and shifting, the discomfort eased all together, replaced by a pleasant burn low in her abdomen. 

“Okay.” She murmured, fingers curling into the breadth of his shoulders, “Move.”

Kylo didn’t hesitate, pulling back and then thrusting sharply against her, _into her_. Rey gasped and ducked her head into his shoulder as he panted and moved, whining high in her throat, locking her ankles around the small of his back. The sensation of him inside of her was one of the most peculiar and euphoric she had ever felt in her life. He fit her perfectly, brushing against every hidden inch of her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he snarled into her hair, breathing deeply of her scent as he took her. She wondered if she smelled different now, if this course of action she had allowed to unfold had changed her so irreversibly. “You’re m— _ah_ —meant for me, little one.”

He rutted hard and Rey squealed, rolling her head in pleasure as the tip of him struck something deep inside of her, pummeling her beyond words. Rey could only babble and mewl, nodding her head vigorously in agreement. 

_His_ , yes, that sounded right. It _felt_ right. _His_. That was the only explanation for this unnamable thing she felt welling within her, in her chest and loins, hot and unyielding. Rey cried out incomprehensibly and Kylo snorted as she urged him on with the scrape of her nails over his shoulders and the way her heels dug into the small of his back. 

“Kylo!” 

Then he pulled out of her, leaving her empty and panicked at the loss of him. Had she done something wrong? _Did he not want her anymore?_

He caught her by her wiggling hips and flipped her onto her stomach as she begged for him to come back to her. 

“ _Please_ ,” she pled, “Please I promise I’ll be good. Please don’t leave me.” Her own fear of abandonment had begun to rear its ugly head, but she was silenced with a squeak when he lifted her rear into the air and propped her up on her elbows.

“Quiet.” He demanded, voice garbled and distant where he kneeled behind her, massaging the globes of her ass. She felt him jerk, and realized with a sharp intake of breath that he was changing again. 

The torch flickered unnaturally on the wall and Rey watched his transformation play out in the shadows, listened to his bones break and flesh tear. Shadow Kylo bowed, large hands slipping away from her body to grip painfully at the furs, his mouth opened, and as his shoulders snapped and widened, he howled. 

Rey flinched at the sound, reminded of exactly who, _what_ she was with; but beneath that hesitance and fear was deep seated longing, something within her had been awakened by the presence of this monster, and that newly roused facet had won out. Despite her fear, she pressed her face into the furs and arched her back, leaving herself open, wet and pliant, ready to be taken again. 

All at once the sickening chorus of breaking body ended, followed by a beat of loaded silence; then a low, animal growl resonated through the cave, one of hunger. Rey shook and held fast to the furs, but nothing happened. Slowly, she lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder to see the beast kneeling there, golden eyes wide and waiting, impatient. 

He was waiting for her permission. 

Her eyes dropped to his dick, still surprisingly human, though larger still. The mass at the base of it had swelled further, and she was struck by the exciting conclusion that it was meant to go _inside of her_. She should have been afraid, the task of taking it seemed monumental to say the least; but it hardly phased her. This was how things were meant to be. This was right. 

_They belonged together._

“Please,” she breathed, lashes fluttering, “Fuck me.” 

Large, clawed hands caught her by her hips and dragged her backwards onto his cock, sheathing himself with two quick, sharp thrusts of his hips. “Glady,” he replied huskily, leaning over her body. She felt his tongue loll out and drag over the curve of her shoulder, tasting her sweat.

Rey shouted as he began to fuck her, really fuck her. He took her hard and fast and the muffled, wet sound of his fur against her skin was the most erotic she’d ever heard. He fucked her deep and hard and she wailed into the furs, pouding a fist against them as his claws dug into her hips; the pain delicious in conjunction with the hot, hard press of him within her. 

He brushed his muzzle along the length of her shoulders, pausing briefly at the nape of her neck. Rey felt his teeth scrape along the sensitive flesh there and she mewled, understanding then what he meant to do. He would place his mark there, a bonding bite that would bind them irreversibly. A bite that would change her irrevocably, that would make her like him. A she-wolf. A _Beast_. 

And in that moment, with his dick pounding into her, her breasts swaying with the force of each thrust, Rey wanted nothing more. 

“Harder.” She demanded, gritting her teeth as the force behind each thrust became nearly painful. The pain only made her wetter as she anticipated the sharp cut of his teeth breaking her skin and the fat swell of his knot filling her up, locking them together. 

Bending backward to gaze appreciatively at where they were joined, Rey felt Kylo run his claws up the curve of her spine, toying with the baby hairs at her nape for a moment before wrapping his hand up in her hair and yanking her head backward. 

She choked on her own spit, shocked by the suddenness of it, aroused by the force he exhibited over her. She shifted her hips against his which had stilled against her. 

“ _Mine_.” 

“Yours.” 

He let her go and she dropped her face into the furs, moaning as he rewarded her with a series of quick, hard thrusts. She could feel the swelling at the base of him beginning to grow larger, pressing against her with each ingress, and catching at her entrance with each egress. He huffed each time it nearly took, eyes narrowed in consternation. 

“ _Take it_ ,” he hissed, “I’m going to knot you so fucking hard.” 

Rey could only whimper and rock back against him, panting for it. She felt empty, needing to be filled by something fat and throbbing and the knot at the base of Kylo’s dick was the perfect solution; but it _just wouldn’t take_. 

Then it did. 

He rocked forward roughly she pressed back against him and his knot caught, a heavy pressure against her cunt, and then in was inside, swelling, blooming into something twice its original size, pushing deeper and locking their bodies as Kylo roared and came. Rey could feel the hot rush of his cum inside and she howled, wanton into the furs. 

Then Kylo lurched at the nape of her neck, long, canine teeth sinking into her yielding flesh. His tongue lapped at the wound as he continued to come in sporadic bursts, filling her until it dribbled out around his knot, spilling down her thighs. 

“Fuck!” The sting of his bite was sharp, but it was followed by a sudden, dizzying euphoria that accompanied the mating mark. Rey shuddered and collapsed under him, overwhelmed by a multitude of sensations, each warring for her attention; ultimately she could focus on none, and shut her eyes tightly, wincing as Kylo gingerly removed his teeth, continuing to lave at the wound as it bled. 

A pulse. She jerked at the sensation, hot and tight in the core of her body. Then another, more intense, discombobulating, she cried out, struggling against Kylo where he had collapsed beside her, still joined at the hips.

“Easy.” He placated, running a gentle hand down the length of her arm, “The change is taking hold, just breathe.” 

But she couldn’t, her skin was too tight and her body too hot, her vision swam and the world around her sounded as if she were separated from it, submerged in water. She writhed against Kylo’s solid, grounding form and wailed. 

Everything went black.

*

Rey woke to the gentle glow of morning sunlight warming her face. The light only increased the intensity of her pounding headache. Her body throbbed, and her mouth tasted of salt and rust. But most of all the nape of her neck stung enough to bring tears to the corners of her eyes. With searching fingers she found the wound, freshly scabbed and inflamed, a dozen deep indents in her skin, curved into the shape of a canine’s maw.

She pushed herself up on her hands to find Kylo kneeling beside her, filling up a small, earthen jug in a stream. She was naked and filthy, and found herself momentarily bashful, rushing to cover herself with her hands and the small blanket he had laid her on. Then she glanced to her thighs and recognized the crust of his dried spend, remembering the night before, she dropped her hands and watched on curiously. 

“Try not to move too quickly.” He smiled, sheepishly, offering her the jug, “You had quite the night.” 

She took the water and sipped at it cautiously, fearful of upsetting her stomach. When she was done she wiped her lips on the back of her hand and found that it came away smeared with red-brown filth. 

“What happened after I blacked out?” She asked. 

“You had your first transformation,” he replied, careful to let little emotion show. He didn’t want to frighten her, “The first one is always the most intense, but I managed to keep you away from the village.” 

“The blood?” She raised her dirtied hand. 

Despite his best efforts a grin broke across his handsome, oblong face, “You attacked a bear, I was amazed.” 

Rey sat up fully, smirking smugly, “Did I win?”

“You tore it to shreds,” he laughed, then expounded, “Each time will be easier than the last, and eventually you’ll be in total control. You’ll remember everything.”

Rey hummed and took another sip of her water, glancing around the forest. Her sight was sharper, she could detect distant shadows and see the flash of silvery fish some hundred yards down the brook. Her ears could detect the distant beating of a deer’s heart where it ducked in the brush, thinking itself hidden, she could smell it too, the sharp tang of the blood that raced through its veins and thundered through its heart. 

Kylo took notice of her amazement, “Astounding, isn’t it?”

She nodded, chewing her lip. Thinking.

“Are… are we married now?” She blurted, remembering his bite, his throaty declaration of _mine_.

He reeled for a moment, taken aback by her question. Once he had collected his thoughts her offered, kindly; “Animals don’t marry, Rey. You’re an animal now. Animals _mate._ ” 

Rey quieted again, pondering. He had bitten her, that had mated them. But she hadn’t bitten him in return. Reciprocation seemed key in matters such as these. 

“Why do you get to bite me, but I don’t get to bite you?” 

“Because I was a werewolf and you weren’t. Nothing would have happened if _you_ bit _me_.”

“But… shouldn’t I have to bite you back?” 

“Why?” He appeared genuinely confused, as if her qualm weren’t obvious. 

“Well, if mating is like marriage, shouldn’t it be mutual? Shouldn’t I reciprocate?” She rubbed nervously at her arms, scowling. 

“Mating bites aren’t wedding rings, Rey.”

His reply was slightly too taciturn, a tad too cold, and Rey ducked her head, looking down at her legs. When she spied the auburn thatch of her pubic hair she glanced away, inconveniently aroused by the memory of his knot, the thick press of him into her cunt. 

“Rey,” his voice softened, and he knelt in front of her, “Do you really want to bite me back?” 

She wanted it to be real, mutual, this bond between them; and how could she be certain if he lacked the bite that she bore, the thing that tied her to him? “Yes.”

“Okay.” He relented, pressing his mouth to her forehead, “Tonight.” 

Rey smiled, fangs flashing in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to this fic on Tumblr (reblogs/likes are greatly appreciated): [Link](https://dvrkrey.tumblr.com/post/176725594837/werewolf-au-reylo)
> 
> Link to my Tumblr: [dvrkrey](https://dvrkrey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
